Vehicle wheels are configured to support tires on outer surfaces between inner and outer rims. In addition, when attached to the hubs of vehicles, vehicle wheels are typically configured so that they extend over and radially surround both vehicle wheel hubs and components of braking assemblies.
Because vehicle braking assemblies are not completely enclosed, debris such as rocks, gravel, sand, dirt, etc. can contact and adversely effect components of the braking assemblies. In some instances stones and/or gravel can become caught in vented brake discs or brake calipers and then grind the inside of a vehicle wheel or can even be projected from a vented brake disc at a high enough velocity to cause structural damage to the inside of a vehicle wheel. In each case, wheel failure can occur.
In the case of aluminum wheels (which are generally much more expensive that steel wheels), the damage caused by debris can be devastating. Rocks and gravel thrown from vented brake discs have been known to cause aluminum wheels to explode.
Although current vehicle designs are better at preventing access and ingress of debris into vehicle braking assemblies, the need to vent braking systems in order to dissipate heat generated during the braking of a vehicle precludes the ability to completely seal braking systems from all debris.
Accordingly, a wheel assembly designed to protect wheels from damage caused by debris would be a welcomed advance in the art of wheel assemblies.
Such a wheel assembly and shielding structure is provided by the present invention.